


Deeper and Deeper

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Hypnosis, Other, demon being very soft and very comforting but very manipulative, vampirisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: You’re nervous about Demon sucking your blood.  Needles terrify you less because of the pain and more because of the anticipation. So he uses the power of suggestion and his soft voice and figure to lull you into a very deep, comforting calm.
Relationships: demon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep halfway through writing this because it was so calming. Based it a bit on my own experience when we tried a hypnosis video in psychology class and I just got really sleepy and relaxed (and drooled lol) 
> 
> Time period is left ambiguous but implied to be 90s-present from Demon’s softer personality and build. I got this kind of warm and almost fatherly, but manipulative vibe from his character from some songs from the 90s that I think is a really interesting dimension and kind of went that way here.

He can feel your nervousness. Your shallow breaths. The blood in you veins pulsing more frantically. The subtle squirming in his arms. The way your mouth parts.

“Look, if you don’t want to do this, you really don’t have to. I can find someone else.”

“No! Please! I’ll do it, I’ll do it, I’m just. Scared. Of stuff like needles. It doesn’t hurt that bad once it’s in but it’s just so sudden the anticipation makes me sick.”

“I promise, you won’t even feel my bite.”

“They always say it’s just a pinch but I still panic.”

He sighs, exasperation turning to calmer relaxation. 

“How about we just cuddle for a bit. Get your mind off things.”

He tugs you closer on his lap, letting you lay against his soft belly and pulling you into a comforting embrace. He presses a hand under your chin and lifts it so you stare into the depths of his deep, dark eyes. There’s something so enchanting about them. They’re sleepy and heavy lidded, giving him a gentle look, yet they see right through you, quietly stark and commanding. You feel a certain calm gazing into them. His voice is a low, soft lull.

“You know, I don’t sound anything like I do on stage, do I? Not so loud, not so harsh. My accent impossible to quite place. But so calming. So alluring. If I tell you to do something, you want to do it because my voice just makes you feel so cozy inside. It burrows into your brain like a cat into a fresh basket of warm laundry.”

He holds your chin again as he gazes more intently. Your nerves begin to ebb. Your body relaxes involuntarily. Like you’re falling asleep, but your eyes are open. Everything slowing down. 

“Look deeper into my eyes. What do you see? The imperfect darkness of sleep? That near-black shadow that blots out your vision as your eyelids grow heavy and sag shut? It’s comforting, isn’t it? When you’re asleep you’re safe from the horrors of the world. The troubles of your life. You return to that vast void you lived in before you were born. Billions of years passed in pleasure-free, yet trouble-free neutrality for you. Time meant nothing.”

You feel his chest raising and sinking up and down slowly and steadily. You sink into his breast as you continue to relax, becoming transfixed and mindless. Maybe drooling a little as you lose control of your body. He presses your eyelids shut and pulls your head into his form. 

“You’re warm. You’re comfortable. You feel a primal fulfillment from my touch. That’s not a question, it’s something inherent to all primates. Baby monkeys are drawn even to wadded up towels for that comfort. And my figure has that same draw to you. I’m soft. I’m successful and stable enough in life to be plump and rounded with heavy fat. I’m big, sturdy, and warm, something you can curl up against for protection. Something that feels like care, nurturing, and safety. That instinctual familiar comfort we all require. Nothing can hurt you in my arms.”

He pulls in close to your ear as if to whisper a secret, but you hear nothing. Only a warm trickle on your neck, and his soft lips and hot breath suckling. His belly expands under you as he takes a good drink. Inhaling, exhaling, puffing up further each time. You feel even more lightheaded from the blood loss. He laps up the dribbles of blood on your neck as he finishes, ending with a kiss to the small wound. 

He strokes a slow, wide circle into your back. To stimulate you and help you wake up again. 

“Sun pours through your blinds. Morning has broken. It’s the start of new day, but there’s no rush to get back up. Enjoy being under the covers for a while. Cozied up under there, not wanting to leave. But don’t you want to open your eyes slowly to see my face again? To match my deep stare and contemplate on it?”

You slowly blink your eyes, looking up at his again drowsily. He gives a gentle smile. His whole face radiates a certain warmth when he smiles.

“You can stay there. It’s alright. You should probably have something to eat after that. Like they do at blood donation places. How about some chocolate covered pretzels?”

You open your mouth in wordless acceptance as he reaches for a half-eaten tin of them nearby. He pops one in your mouth and you let it dissolve. First the chocolate, then the brief bit of salt, then the pretzel itself disintegrating. He gives you another. You slowly chew this one a little after the chocolate melts as you become more alert. You straighten up on his lap as he gives you another, then begin to take them yourself.

“I didn’t even notice the bite.”

“Like I told you, it’s nearly painless”

“What did you do to me?”

“Just the power of suggestion. You don’t need magical vampire hypnosis if you just know how to put ideas in people’s minds.”


End file.
